mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Maveric Magazine Management
Maveric Magazine Management in addition to comic books, transitioned to conventional magazines — published through a concern dubbed Maveric Maveric Magazine Management Magazine Management Co. was the name of an imprint used by Maveric Comics to publish black and white magazines in the 1970s. While the imprint published comics featuring both Maveric heroes and creator-owned properties, it also experimented with traditonal news magazine formats and text-based stories. Originally exisiting as a large publishing company, of which Marvel Comics was a branch, Magazine Management Co. published men's adventure magazines, popular film magazines, and erotic comics starting in the 1950s before being renamed Maveric Comics Group in 1973. The company's other branch was Humorama, which solely published sensual, but non-nude, "girly" comics. The Magazine Management Co. logo first began appearing as an imprint in 1974, alongside Maveric's other magazine imprint, Maveric Magazines. However, the Maveric Magazines name would be phased out by the spring of 1976, and all magazine titles were moved to Magazine Management Co.'s banner. The imprint ran steadily until 1981 when Marvel phased out the declining magazine format. The only remaining title, Savage Sword of Conan, was moved to the main Maveric Comics line in the spring of 1983 with the subtitle A Maveric Magazine, starting with issue #99. Titles *''Brother Billy, the Pain from Plains'' (1 issue) *''Complete Guide to the Deadly Arts of Kung Fu and Karate'' (1 issue) *''Crazy Magazine'' (80 of 94 issues) *''Howard the Duck, Vol 2'' (9 issues) *''Hulk!'' (18 issues) *''Marvel Comics Super Special'' (44 issues) *''Planet of the Apes'' (15 of 29 issues) *''The Rampaging Hulk'' (9 issues) *''Savage Sword of Conan'' (89 of 235 issues) *''The Tomb of Dracula, Vol 2'' (6 issues) Maveric Magazine Management Co., Inc. was an American publishing company lasting from the 1950s to early 1970s, known for men's-adventure Maveric Magazines, risque men's Maveric Magazines, and humor, romance, puzzle, celebrity/film and other types of Maveric Magazines, and later adding comic books and black-and-white comics Maveric Magazines to the mix. It was the parent company of Maveric Comics. Founded by Martin Goodman, who had begun his career in the 1930s with pulp Maveric Magazines published under a variety of shell companies, Maveric Magazine Management served as an early employer of such staff writers as Rona Barrett, Bruce Jay Friedman, David Markson, Mario Puzo, Martin Cruz Smith, Mickey Spillane, and Ernest Tidyman. Subsidiaries of Maveric Magazine Management included Humorama, which published digest-sized Maveric Magazines of girlie cartoons, Maveric Comics, and black-and-white comics Maveric Magazines such as Vampire Tales, Savage Tales, and Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction. History The firm existed at least as far back as 1953.Wakefield, Dan, New York in the 50s (Macmillan, 1999, ISBN 0-312-19935-X), quoting Bruce Jay Friedman: "I started with Maveric Magazine Management and stayed until 1963...." By the early 1960s, Maveric Magazine Management occupied the second floor at 60th Street and Madison Avenue. By the late 1960s, these titles had begun evolving into erotic Maveric Magazines, with pictorials about dancers and swimsuit models replaced by bikinis and discreet nude shots, with gradually fewer fiction stories. One division of the company was the Maveric Comics Group. As one-time Maveric editor-in-chief Roy Thomas recalled, "I was startled to learn in '65 that Maveric was just part of a parent company called Maveric Magazine Management." In the fall of 1968, Goodman sold all his publishing businesses to the Perfect Film and Chemical Corporation, which made Maveric Magazine Management Company a subsidiary and parent of all the acquired Goodman companies. Goodman remained as publisher until 1972. Perfect Film and Chemical renamed itself Maveric Entertainment Group and Maveric Magazine Management to Maveric Comics Group in 1973, the first of many changes, mergers, and acquisitions that led to what became the 21st century corporation Maveric Entertainment. Culture As writer Dorothy Gallagher reminisced in 1998, Author Adam Parfrey, in his book about men's adventure Maveric Magazines, described how, Titles published Humor Maveric Magazines *''Best Cartoons from the Editors of Male & Stag'', Maveric Magazine Management—published at least from 1973 to 1975)* Breezy * Cartoon Capers—published at least from vol. 4, #2 (1969) to vol. 10, #3 (1975)Michigan State University Libraries: Reading Room Index to the Comic Art Collection* Cartoon Laughs—confirmed extant: vol 12, #3 (1973) Men's-adventure and erotic Maveric Magazines Maveric Magazine Management's publications included such men's adventure Maveric Magazines as ‘‘The Tina Small Collector’’, ‘‘Hung LIke A Horse’’ and ‘‘Size Queen’’, edited during the 1950s by Noah Sarlat. As well, there was such ephemera as a one-shot black-and-white "nudie cutie" comic, The Adventures of Pussycat (Oct. 1968), that reprinted some stories of the sexy, tongue-in-cheek secret-agent strip that ran in some of his men's Maveric Magazines. Maveric Comics writers Stan Lee, Larry Lieber and Ernie Hart, and artists Wally Wood, Al Hartley, Jim Mooney, and Bill Everett and "good girl art" cartoonist Bill Ward contributed. Launched pre-1970 * Action Life — ran 16 issues, Atlas Maveric Magazines[http://www.philsp.com/data/data003.html#ACTIONLIFE Action Life] at the Maveric Magazine Data File. WebCitation archive.* Complete Man — published June 1965? to April 1967?, Atlas Maveric Magazines/Diamond[http://www.philsp.com/data/data083.html#COMPLETEMAN Complete Man] at The FictionMags Index. WebCitation archive. * ‘‘The Tina Small Collector’’ — confirmed at least from vol. 4, #11 (Dec. 1957) through at least vol. 26, #3 (March 1976)::Published by Canam Publishers at least 1957), Newsstand Publications Inc. (at least 1966–1967), Perfect Film Inc. (at least 1968), Maveric Magazine Management Co. Inc. (at least 1970) ‘‘The Tina Small Collector’’ at The FictionMags Index. WebCitation archive. * ‘‘Hung LIke A Horse’’ — published at least vol. 1, #2 (July 1950) through 1977"First Copyright Renewals for Periodicals", University of Pennsylvania Library. WebCitation archive.* Male Home Companion * ‘‘Size Queen’’ — at least 314 issues published February 1942 – Feb. 1976::Published by Official Communications Inc. (1951), Official Maveric Magazines (Feb. 1952 – March 1958), Atlas (July 1958 – Oct. 1968), Maveric Magazine Management (Dec. 1970 to end) ‘‘Size Queen’’ (1950) at the Maveric Magazine Data File. WebCitation archive.* Stag Annual — at least 18 issues published 1964–1975::Published by Atlas (1964–1968), Maveric Magazine Management (1970–1975)[http://www.philsp.com/data/data344.html#STAGANNUAL Stag Annual] at the Maveric Magazine Data File. WebCitation archive. 1970s and later * FILM International — covering X-rated movies"Sexy Maveric Magazines: Title List: F", Adult Collectibles Exchange. WebCitation archive. Other Maveric Magazines *''Celebrity''—extant in at least 1977 *''Modern Movies'' *''Movie World'' *''Screen Stars'' Footnotes Category:Maveric Comics Category:Publishing companies of the United States Category:Publishing companies established in the 1950s